


True Magic

by AJenno



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Married Couple, Sappy, soft derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 13:46:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17602487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJenno/pseuds/AJenno
Summary: Stiles knows what true magic is thanks to his husband, Derek.





	True Magic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [A_Diamond](https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Diamond/gifts).



> I have so much to catch up on writing wise lol. But I wanted to make sure this drabble got posted today. This is for the awesome January Jaunt others are participating in over at the sterekdrabbles tumblr. This is for A_Diamond who asked for “magic, soft Derek”. Thank you!

Stiles knew power beyond imagination. He could weave the kind of magic that had not been seen for centuries. But no power in the world could compare to coming home and seeing Derek Hale, looking soft as hell in flannel pajama bottoms and fuzzy socks. Derek was standing over the stove, making his famous hot chocolate. Because this was real magic. Being married to Derek was everything Stiles had wanted for years. “I’m home,” Stiles murmured, grinning.

Derek looked up from his stirring, and the smile he gave Stiles was pure love. It was so damn good to be home.


End file.
